


Coming Home

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Tumblr Prompts [27]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, F/M, M/M, Pregnant, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a five month long mission, Brock and Jack return home to an unexpected surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> UNBETA'D
> 
> Another lovely prompt from the amazing ladies-of-tricks-and-chaos  
> This is a sequel set about a year or two after Baby, but it can stand alone.

Coming Home

xXx

Five months is way too long for any mission. Period. The fact that it was actually three rolled into one was better left unsaid. Brock and Jack trudged through the basement levels of the Triskelion ignoring the looks of agents passing by. 

"Is there something in my face?" Jack joked twitching an eyebrow and subsequently the bandage covering the large deep gash on his forehead. Brock snorted.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it." He replied leading the way into the med bay where they sat as patiently as possible waiting for the doctors to patch them up and send them home.

Home. That was a strange concept for them. Never before had they ever felt so connected to a place they could call home but as of late it seemed so easy to think of anyplace Darcy had spent any time in with them, home. It didn't even matter that she might not be in their bunk when they were finished. It still smelled like her, her personal things scattered about the apartment, mixing with their own and yet standing out in stark contrast. 

It was late by the time they finished in medical and the weight of the last five months was starting to seep into their bones as they saw the end nearing, so when they rounded the corner toward the elevator only to find Agent Sitwell waiting for them they were neither in the mood nor amused.  

"Sir." They greeted as they stopped beside him. 

"Agent Rumlow, Rollins. We have a bit of situation. Nothing serious compared to the last five months but for the next twelve the two of you will be put on leave." He explained without much preamble. 

"What? Why?" Brock questioned his shoulders tense. They'd followed procedure to the letter for all three missions, something most people would find a little hard to believe. So there was no real reason to put them on any kind of administrative leave, no reason for investigations or reviews. 

"It's not my place to tell you, but I advise you to pack a bag. There's a Starkjet waiting to take you to New York." 

Sitwell wouldn't say anymore, departing the elevator at the nearest stop and sending Brock and Jack on their way with a curt order not to worry, as of that would actually work. 

Both men packed quickly and as efficiently as they could manage and hurried toward the launch pad, boarding the jet and anxiously waiting for it to take off. The trip from DC to New York was no more than thirty minutes to an hour and yet the whole trip felt long and drawn out as they were forced to sit and worry about what awaited them. 

"She's okay." Jack said as they landed with as much conviction as he could muster. "She's okay and we're going to get there and realize we over reacted."

Brock wasn't so convinced but he trusts his partner. If Jack could be so sure so could he. 

They quickly disembarked the jet and climbed into the SUV waiting for them. Happy was driving, someone they trusted, and he got them back to the tower in almost no time at all. Brock had begun to relax throughout their journey but as they stepped off the elevator into the common room his concern returned full force as all eyes turned on them and guiltily turned away.  

Darcy familiar head of dark hair was visible over the back of the couch and as they approached her she looked over shoulder at him. "Well it's about time." She exclaimed standing from the sofa a bit awkwardly. Jack and Brock stopped short as she turned to face them their eyes drawn to the large "bump" settled in her abdomen. 

Pregnant, she was pregnant. Five months pregnant to be exact. They didn't think she could be any more beautiful and yet here she was, proving them wrong as she usually did. 

"Omg!" She exclamation startled them out of their thoughts and they looked up at her ready to fight off whatever danger was threatening her. "Look at you two! You never listen!" She stomped around the couch, anyone in her path diving out of the way. She stopped in front of them looking over the various bandages and stitches. "I told you to be careful and what do you do? You came back looking like you've both been through a wood chipper!" 

Now Brock Rumlow and Jack Rollins were on STRIKE team for a reason. You don't get to be the two heads of said team without nerves of steel. And yet neither man had ever panicked so quickly as they had when tears started streaming down Darcy's face. 

"I mean what do I have to do to make you guys be more careful? I need you, I can't do this on my own." She sniffled, taking in a shuttering breath. 

"What are doing standing up?" Jack exclaimed all of a sudden. Darcy looked startled. "You should be resting," he ushered her back to couch ignoring her protests and the snickers around the room from their spectators. He helped her sit gently back in her previous seat before grabbing a pillow and setting it on the coffee table. "You should keep your feet up and relax." He continued picking her feet up gently and setting them on the plush pillow. 

Brock heard a muffled collective 'awe' behind him and turned to find Most of the Avengers and associates watching through the window connecting the kitchen and living room. "Don't mind us." Clint told him when he noticed his stare. Brock rolled his eyes and headed over to the couch where Jack was mother Henning Darcy. He sat on Darcy's other side and laid his hand on her stomach drawing their attention. 

"How are you feeling?" He asked his usually gruff voice softening. She smiled at him.

"I was freaked out at first but now that you guys are home I think it's going to be okay." She laughed. "Especially now that I've seen you reaction. I'm glad you guys aren't upset about it." 

"We could never be upset about it. Especially since we've talked about this."

"Awe, you've talked about this? Darcy you didn't say that." Jane's voice carried across the room and Darcy swiveled around as best she could shooting the group a glare. In no time at all they all backed into the kitchen and shut the window shutters. 

"Impressive." Jack commented. Darcy grinned.

"I may be milking the mood swings for all their worth." 

"That's out girl." Brock replied. "So, you've been alright then?" She nodded.

"Yeah. Regular trips to the doctor and the team has been pitching in. Sitwell keeps calling me to check in. He wasn't too happy when I opted not to call you and tell you."

"Why didn't you?" Jack asked. 

"I didn't want you to be distracted. I knew you would be in hurry to get back if you knew and you'd be more likely to make a mistake and get hurt. By the time we realized how long you'd really be gone it was too late to pull you back."

"Can't imagine how hard this must have been for you." Brock told her. "But we're here now and you don't have to do this without us." She smiled. 

"Good, cause our little girl is going to need both of her daddies."

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always you can seen me prompts, ideas, headcannons, or just messages on my tumblr page. [Dragongoddess13](http://dragongoddess13.tumblr.com/)


End file.
